


Forever and Always

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: It is Dan and Phil's wedding.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 12





	Forever and Always

Dan had set an alarm the night before, despite knowing that he would probably not be sleeping that night. He watched the clock all night long. He couldn’t help his child-on-Christmas-like joy. He was finally going to be getting married to his best friend and soulmate after ten years of knowing each other.  
Of course, the second his alarm went off, he regretted not sleeping the night before, but he couldn’t help himself. This was the most excited he’d been ever. He looked over to Phil, who was sound asleep. He smiled. Of course he was asleep. Dan didn’t know how he did it. He and Phil were finally tying the knot. How could you sleep on that?  
Dan got up and quickly took a shower while he waited for either Phil to wake up or for his own crowd of groomsmen to come get him. They’d decided a while ago that they weren’t really going to see each other much before they actually got married. Dan’s groomsmen arrived to take him to the venue to get ready.  
Dan and Phil had decided on a morning wedding because they’d insisted that it had to be special since neither one of them normally got up early, so this would be the one time that it’d happened. It was already nine in the morning. An hour before the show.  
Dan was so excited that he couldn’t eat. He couldn’t force the butterflies down for long enough to force anything down his throat. It was just a magical feeling. He had his white suit on and Louise was messing with his hair to try and do something with it. The only reason he was in white was because everyone was expecting him to be in black, so he wanted that little shock factor.  
By nine thirty, other people, people from the group supposed to be with Phil, had started pouring into Dan’s room. This alerted Dan that Phil was already ready and there were people in the pews. They’d decided to have church wedding more for traditions sake and their family than for anything else. They’d been surprised to even find a church that would marry them, let alone one that was this beautiful. But Dan couldn’t complain. This was more than what he wanted.  
Of course, the only thing he cared about in the whole process was the fact that he was going to marry Phil.  
That’s it.  
He would have been perfectly happy with a courthouse wedding, but Phil had insisted that since this was the first wedding for both of their parents, they needed to do something for them. Dan had agreed because of the fact that he didn’t care. He’d helped Phil out with the planning when the planning had been too stressful for Phil to do on his own, but other than that, he mostly just backed off and let Phil have his moment.  
When it was ten minutes till, Dan was standing outside the doors with his mum. They wanted to do a little gender reverse because of the fact that they were gay. Of course, Dan’s mum had been excited.  
Everyone was chattering excitedly and Dan couldn’t help but feel like this was a dream come true. Everything that he’d been wanting for basically his whole life, he was about to get. It was slightly different than what he’d pictured in his head, of course. He’d been picturing a wife. But Phil was so much better than any woman could ever be for him.  
The time came and all of their family was already seated. Their groomspeople had paired up and were waiting for the doors to be opened for them to walk down the aisle. Dan took a deep breath. The people in charge of the doors looked at him and he nodded. They opened the doors and everyone began slowly walking in. PJ and Sohpie were the last groomspeople to walk in. Dan kept his eyes closed until his mum tapped him on the shoulder, alerting them that PJ and Sophie had made it to the altar and it was now his turn to go in. He nodded and opened his eyes, looking straight ahead, staring straight at Phil.  
The whole time he just felt like he was floating down the aisle. He didn’t feel his feet touch the ground even once. Tears burned his eyes as he looked at the man that would be his husband. Phil was just so beautiful standing there with his black tux and red rose pinned to the front of it. Dan couldn’t imagine anyone else standing there waiting for him. He knew that this was going to be forever.  
“I’m so proud of you,” Dan’s mum whispered in his ear before walking to her seat. Dan wasn’t even paying any attention to her. His focus was on the glory that was Phil. Phil. His husband.  
The whole ceremony was a blur. Dan didn’t remember a single word that the guy said. He didn’t even remember saying “I do.” All he could remember was the explosive feeling of fireworks that erupted over him afterwards and Phil had kissed him. It had felt like the first time they kissed. Six years of waiting and feeling and falling in love before they finally made it official with a kiss. And here they were. Kissing for the first time as a married couple. The first gay couple either of their families knew of. That on its own was special.  
Dan took the driver’s seat of the car that they were driving away from the ceremony. They all knew what would happen if Phil was going to drive. Nothing good. Probably a crash or a case of missing grooms. The two of them had a few hours before the reception would begin, plus they had to make sure they weren’t there right on time. Newly weds couldn’t be on time to their own receptions.  
“What do you want to do with the time we have to kill, dear husband?” Dan asked. Phil smiled.  
“I don’t know, my husband, what shall we do?”  
“First livestream as a married couple?” Phil rolled his eyes.  
“Or we could leave the audience in the dark. This is our day. Let us have it.” Dan shrugged.  
“Fine, but I’m posting Insta Stories from the reception.” Dan smiled and reached for Phil’s hand. “Because I love you and I want the entire world to know just how much I do.”  
“A compromise has been made.” Dan squeezed Phil’s hand.  
“Forever and always,” Dan replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
